The objective of the study is to compare the efficacy and tolerability of the following three treatments. 1) Epidural ropivacaine for surgery followed by continuous epidural ropivacaine for postoperative pain management. 2) The above and PCA morphine for pain management. 3) General anesthesia for surgery followed by PCA morphine for postoperative pain.